Bloodred Eyes
by Ichigo Jam
Summary: Takashi’s friends are so accustomed of him telling madeup stories, but what if one of his phony ghost story unknown to all is actually… TRUE. A CCS Halloween special.


Summary: Takashi's friends are so accustomed of him telling made-up stories, but what if one of his phony ghost story; unknown to all is actually… TRUE. A CCS Halloween special.

Title: Blood-red Eyes

Genre: General

Author: sculd

Disclaimer: I definitely do not own CCS or any of its characters.

After helping up Terada-sensei in decorating their classroom for the upcoming Halloween party, the group walked their way outside the school building.

"Sakura-chan, I have already made a costume for you for the upcoming Halloween party! I'm so excited to see you in it!" Tomoyo exclaimed happily, her eyes sparkling with joy.

"Thank you Tomoyo-chan." Sakura said with great appreciation as she smiled nervously at Tomoyo.

"How about you Takashi-kun? What costume will you wear for the Halloween party?" Naoko asked inquisitively.

"Thanks for reminding me. I had already thought of an appropriate costume for such occasions. I chose to wear -drum roll- a fluffy penguin costume!" Takashi announced.

Everyone fell on the ground; anime style.

"There is actually a reason why I chose to be in a penguin costume for the upcoming Halloween party. I want to bring back the 'Legacy of the Penguins' during Halloween events. Did you know that penguins are actually Halloween figures?" Takashi stated convincingly with his index finger raised to add effect.

'_He's on it again,' _Chiharu thought to herself as a vein popped out of her forehead. She raised her right arm; poised to strike at Takashi anytime.

"Archaic penguins had sharp fangs and vampire-like teeth which has the same use as the vampire's--" But before Takashi can actually finish his sentence, he was pummeled by Chiharu on his head. A lump automatically appeared on his head.

"STOP IT!" Chiharu barked at Takashi as she took hold of his shirt and pulled him along her.

"Continuing with the facts about peng--" Takashi tried to continue but was again pummeled on the head by Chiharu for the second time that very minute. Another knob added on top of the first lump on his head.

"Another word Yamazaki and I'll pull your tongue out!" Chihari exclaimed angrily.

With that, Takashi finally retired from all his blabbering about vicious penguins.

They were about to exit the school building when suddenly big droplets of rain started to pour down from the dark sky.

"With the sky that dark, I think the rain would be tough" Naoko said rather indubitably.

"So I guess we are left with no other choice but to go back to the classroom and wait 'till the rain stops." Eriol said in his rather casual tone.

"Right." Rika agreed.

They started their way back to the corridors and up to their classroom. As Eriol slid the classroom door open, they were greeted by a strong strike of lightning, followed by a terrifying roar of thunder.

Sakura tried to hide her fear but some of it slipped out through her facial expressions which Syaoran was able to notice.

Eriol motioned inside the room and turned the lights on. Everyone else followed. They all sat on the floor forming a small circle.

"It would certainly be boring if would just sit here and wait 'till the rain subsides." Chiharu said to the group.

"How about ghost stories." Naoko suggested, but it sounded more like a demand.

Sakura felt cold sweat forming on her forehead._'Oh no, no no no no no no no no no no no no no no please nooooooooooooo' _She mentally pleaded.

"Okay, I'll be the first one to share," Eriol volunteered.

'_Noooooooooooooooooooooooo'_ Sakura's hope was crushed. She certainly needs a good excuse to be able to exit the room as fast as possible before Eriol could start on his story.

Just when Eriol was about to start, he was interrupted by Sakura. "Uh, excuse me guys but I need to go to the girls lavatory."

"Do you need company?" Tomoyo asked; knowing Sakura, she knows that she just want to evade from hearing Eriol's story.

Sakura knew that Tomoyo was eager to hear ghost stories so she refused the offer. She shook her head. "I'll be back in a minute." Sakura stood up from her position and exited the room. The moment she slid the door close, she released a heavy sigh.

Good thing, the corridors were brightly lit or else by that time, she already trembled with fear.

She started her way to the girls' lavatory. It also occurred to her to just stay outside the room along the corridor but knew that it probably would not be a good idea. Someone might just suddenly barge out the room and find her there. And also, Eriol's voice will still be hearable from that distance, so she just decided to stick to where she said she would go but definitely not with the time she told them she would be back.

----------

"She was shocked when she saw it was…" Eriol paused in the middle of his sentence trying to give an air of suspense.

It was evident in Naoko, Chiharu and Tomoyo's faces that they were so interested in the story.

Takashi was in his listening state while Syaoran tried to listen but it was ineffective, he was worrying about Sakura.

'_She said she'd be back after a minute but it's already been five minutes since she left and yet she's still not here… what if… no, that's impossible. I could have felt it if a Clow Card was around. After all, 'that' Cerberus is with her.'_

Tomoyo, who was beside Syaoran noticed that something was greatly bothering him and she knew that it was Sakura.

"She'll be back soon," Tomoyo said consoling Syaoran as she gave him a reassuring smile.

Syaoran can't understand why, but Tomoyo can clearly read his thoughts.

'_Am I really that obvious?' _Syaoran asked himself.

"headless." Eriol continued with great intensity to raise the frightening effect on his listeners. He eventually succeeded.

----------

Sakura turned the faucet on and washed her hands. After which, she turned the faucet off and wiped her hands dry with her pink handkerchief.

"Do you still have a plan to go back to the room?" Kero asked.

"Of course, but I just want to make sure that when I go back there, Eriol-kun and Takashi-kun are already done with all their ghost story-telling or else I won't be able to sleep peacefully for one straight month."

"And when exactly are you planning to go back to the room?" Kero interrogated.

"I guess… now" Sakura answered positively as exited the girls' lavatory and started her way back to the room.

----------

"Okay, now it's my turn." Takashi said excitedly.

"There's this rumor that there is a ghost here in our school… and they said that it's eyes are purely blood-red in color." Yamazaki started.

----------

As Sakura was walking along the corridor, she heard heavy footsteps coming from a room not too far from where she was.

----------

"When it is quiet, it can be heard walking inside a certain room in our school building." Takashi continued.

----------

"Kero-chan, can you hear that?" Sakura asked.

"I bet they're just some footsteps of a certain teacher." Kero answered monotonously.

The moment Sakura was already right in front of the room from where the sound was coming from; she stopped when she noticed an unfamiliar hole on the wall.

----------

"It also creates a hole on the room wall so that it can peek on the hallway. That explains the eye-sized hole some students notice every time they pass 'that' room where the ghost stays. The hole is always patched whenever a teacher discovers it but a new hole would appear the next day after its patching." Takashi paused as he inhaled some air.

----------

Sakura glanced at the bottom edge of the door. There was a small gap between the base of the door and the floor so it was easy to detect if the lights are turned on inside the room. Sakura saw no light coming from the room. Certainly there's no teacher who would stay inside a dark unlit room walking for hours.

Sakura's curiosity took toll and so she peered on the eye-sized hole hoping to resolve the whole mystery.

----------

"A great lesson would be:" Takashi continued.

----------

Sakura was taken aback by what she saw. It was a…

**BLOOD-RED EYE**

----------

"Never peek on a hole." Takashi finished.

----------------------------------------

Thank you so much for reading! This is my very first CCS fanfic and I hope you liked it. If you spotted any error, please let me know so that I'd be able to edit it. I rushed this for Halloween. And PLEASE leave a review… even if it's just a word. I would like to know what you think about this fic. Flames are also welcome.

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!


End file.
